galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gammaizer Oscillation
Gammaizer Oscillation appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. Gammaizer Oscillation (ガンマイザー・オシレーション Ganmazizā Oshirēshon) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called Adel Oscillation (アデルオシレーション Aderu Oshirēshon). Gammaizer Oscillation appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Oscillation along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Oscillation along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Oscillation taking out Beethoven and Sanzo, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Following Perfect Gammaizer's disastrous confrontation against Ghost Mugen Damashii, Gammaizer Oscillation was left as one of the final three Gammaizers surviving alongside Gammaizer Time and Gammaizer Electric. Along with the other 2 surviving Gammaizers, Gammaizer Oscillation was reunited with the other destroyed Gammaizers after Adel connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Oscillation and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Oscillation makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Oscillation together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Oscillation appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Oscillation and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Oscillation is seen fighting against Beethoven and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Oscillation with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Oscillation appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Oscillation and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Sonokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate sound. ** Sound Waves: It can unleash very loud sound waves to attack its enemies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Akihiro Mayama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe